villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
O2-JOY
O2-JOY is a recurring villain in the beat'em up, hack and slash point and click Noitu Love games, created by Joakim Sandberg. He is a narcissistic, charismatic, wrathful robot and the entertainment recreationist in the Darn Army , as well as one of the topheads in both games. Biography Background O2-JOY was created by the evil scientist Darnacus Damnation , ''as an entertainer more than a fighter. Darnacus wanted someone that could cheer up him and the army with beautiful music, so he programed him with ''maestro (orchest master) information. However, as a result, O2-JOY ended up being an highly narcissistic, murderous Darn that is easy-triggerable with everything he dislikes, specially those that mistreats with his instruments, person that will attempt to kill with any doubt. However, despite O2-JOY evil nature he was not ready for fighting, so he modified him to use powerful flashfields and send him to a cemetery, that turned in his headquarters afterwards. Also, he gained control over a powerful Darn called The Grin Reaper, that turned into his personal goon. ''Noitu Love'' O2-JOY appears in the mission 3, when Noitu and Lori find his headquarters in a Darn infested cementery. O2-JOY knew that he was in great danger and attempted to kill Noitu with an army of zombie Darns, but he failed in all of his attempts. Damaged, O2-JOY called The Grin Reaper to deal with Noitu and scaped to his castle, but that ended with The Grin Reaper destruction. After many dangers, Noitu finally reachs his castle an enters to his room. O2-JOY knew that he was not strong enough to deal with him, so he went into hiding until Noitu leaved. However, Noitu starts stepping onto his modified pipe organ, triggering O2-JOY berserk button ''and making him appear in the room. After insulting Noitu, O2-JOY tries to teach him how to use it properly, but if the player steps on the organ once again, he will lo se all his cavals and try to kill Noitu, starting the boss fight. Knowing that his powershields were completely useless with Noitu, he used his personal, floating platform to control a series of deathly traps in his room. Even if he tried a lot, O2-JOY's body couldn't go on much more, and finally dies in a series of incredible explosions. Having killed the master of the cementery base, is shutted down forever. ''Noitu Love 2 As the most beloved Darn Army member, Tango revived him along with several other topheads of the old Darn Army to serve to her plans. He knew that the cowardly, weakling old version of him will be of no use, so, she completely boosted him and gived him a more arrogant, brave and joyful personality, with the exchange of destroying the old data of him. However, his easy-triggerable and murderous habits to everyone he dislikes could not be removed at all, but this time, he only rages when pushed to the limit, entering in a self-confident state where he is not thinking in everything he does what so ever. Even if revived for Tango's genocidal plans, O2-JOY still makes music for the darn army, having a personal orchestra that plays his personal theme, Joyous Occasion, a beautiful, highly compossed song that makes everyone that hear it powerful. Final Requiem O2.JOY is send by Tango to a victorian, gothic cathedral, created by Tango's time machines. Having his army again and his fellow goon, The Grin Reaper ''revived and enhanced, O2-JOY waited for his new victim Xoda Rap to kill her with his new traps, activated by O2-JOY's dance. However, he made the terrible mistake of putting traps ''in his stage, activated by the piano Xoda is on. Highly damaged and having realized the mistake he made, O2-JOY rages and enters where Xoda is to kill her personally. His powerfield was extremely boosted by Tango's technology, being actually invincible if he is using it, and he could throw them as projectiles. However, that was not enough to beat Peacekeepers new Star. He couldn't continue anymore, and explodes along with his orchestra, defeated by the succesor of the one that defeated him 100 years ago. This time, he was gone forever. The Grin Reaper He is O2-JOY's personal goon. He is a Death-themed Darn that can float and is covered in a black mist. He is a silent being that only responds to O2-JOY's commands, but he is obligated to obey Darnacus and 'Tango '''as his programation dictates. He is armed with a Scythe that can throw like a boomerang, but his trademark attack are lightning volts that come from the sky, and are implied to come from a generator in his body. Even if he doesn't speak, he likes to unleash a dark, sinister laugh when facing his foes. He likes to feel his enemies that they are in complete danger, not only fighting with them but also putting them in dangerous death situations, that proves a sort-off sadistic personality. Personality O2-JOY is an easy-trigger robot that loves classic music, having taken inspirations from famous composers such as Beethoven. He is also very loyal, he knows what everyone wants of him and will obey to any order he is gived with any doubt. However, such loyalty is opaqued by his cowardly, specially against foes he knows he can't defeat. If he is triggered, he will not think twice in killing anyone that bothers him. However, his trademark characteristic is his high charisma and narcissism in the second game. He believes himself to be the stronger foe and will face enemies stronger than him, even if he knows he will lose, just for the sake of music. He loves being the center of attention and wants to be looked with admiration by both friend and foes, as he believes himself to be fabulous. He also tends to be extremely melodramatic, having a love for acting and making great joyous occasions. Even if created by the megalomaniac Darnacus and revived by the genocidal Tango, O2-JOY is a pretty chill individual that will not act until bothered or ordered to. He doesn't mind in killing or evildoing, though, and oftenly enjoys it. Gallery Images original joy.png grinreaper.png|Grin Reaper in ''Noitu Love. grinreaper2.png|Grin Reaper facing Xoda in Noitu Love 2. o2joyraging2.png|An angry O2-Joy in Noitu Love 2. o2joydeath.png|O2-JOY's real death. o2joygraveyard.png|O2-JOY attacking Noitu in the graveyard base. Videos Noitu Love Music - For I Have Sinned - Noitu Love 2 OST - Joyous Occasion (EXTENDED) Trivia *His name is a direct reference to Friedrich Schiller's 'Ode to Joy'' poem, which is more known for his usance on Ludwig's Van Beethoven's 9th Symphony. *His second theme in the first game ''For I Have Sinned, has a minor-key version of the 9th's Symphony Ode to Joy. *He is also half based in Castlevania's Dracula, as seen by his vampire cloak, pale color, no iris in his eyes (only undead Darns have this characteristic) and that his servant is a ripoff version of the Grim Reaper/Death. *There is a dangerous bug in the second game that can be easily provoked when O2-JOY comes forth into battle and tries to lash out on the player, that causes him to leave the screen and never come back, preventing the player to continue any further. Mostly caused by his repetitive pattern. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Egotist Category:Evil Creation Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Genderless